The fields of nanoscience and nanotechnology generally concern the synthesis, fabrication and use of nanoparticles and nanostructures at atomic, molecular and supramolecular levels. The nanosize of these particles and structures offers potential for research and applications across various scientific disciplines such as materials science, engineering, physics, chemistry, spectroscopy, computer science, microscopy and biology. For example, surfaces or substrates employing nanostructures can be used to enhance Raman scattering by many orders of magnitude, an effect often referred to as surface enhanced Raman scattering (SERS).
SERS is a common spectroscopic technique that can be used for detecting and identifying biological molecules. Typically, unique vibrational signatures or fingerprints can be observed for biological molecules via SERS. In aqueous media, the ability to rapidly produce such a vibrational signature for a biological molecule lacking visible chromophores demonstrates the potential of SERS as a valuable analytical and structural spectroscopic technique. SERS can be particularly useful for the detection and identification of biological molecules present in a sample at low concentrations. Recent SERS applications and developments have also extended toward the detection and identification of bacterial and viral pathogens. To date, conventional surfaces or substrates for SERS have been largely unsuccessful in reproducibly and reliably detecting and identifying such pathogens.